Fishy
Fishy is an orange cat, currently Fishyviolet's most main character, and their practical fursona. Appearance Fishy is a bright orange cat with fairly long fur, a white underbelly, and white feet. Her tail is very thin up until the very tip, and thicker nearer to the base, puffing out, not dissimilar to a lion's. She has three white dots on both her shoulders and hips.? Her front left foot has three black/brown stripes, her front right one stripe, her back right two, and back left one. She has two triangular stripes on either side of her face, with the longest end pointing to the edges of her mouth. Fishy's chin is white, along with her eyebrows and ear tufts. She also has white undereye markings generally resembling triangles. The backs of her ears have two black stripes each, and her left ear bears a triangular notch missing out of the very top of it. She has a thin blaze extending from the bridge of her muzzle to almost the very top of her head, tapering out as it goes along. Her eyes are green, and the insides of her ears, insides of her mouth, paw pads, and nose are a desaturated purplish pink. She has a black rhombus on her neck. Personality Fishy is generally an optimistic and happy-go-lucky kind of cat. She loves to do things and go places, especially with friends, and often pressures them to go do stuff with her. She does not plan very far ahead though, so these outings more often than not end badly for anyone and everyone involved. This lack of foresight is present in much of what she does. She is fairly extroverted and known to attempt to obtain new friends quickly upon joining a new population of friend-able folks. However, she often comes off a bit too strong and scares off most anyone even remotely shy. Fishy has trouble being humble and looking past what she herself wants to do/have, so is often seen as selfish, which is not entirely incorrect to assume. However, if she slows down and really ''takes in the situation, she can start to grasp and understand how everyone is feeling. Eventually she learned to be more cautious of strangers. Relations Raisin Fishy was previously friends with Spacey, and had been for many many years. Fishy was one of the first living beings Spacey encountered on Earth. However, Spacey developed an unhealthy infatuation with Fishy over time. She was able to well hide it until Avalon came into the picture, but when Fishy and Oreo became friends, she began to see Oreo as a threat to her and Fishy's time together/relationship. This led to her lashing out and adapting Yandere-esque tendencies that originated from survival instincts that the alien race she was from had. Eventually, she caught on to Spacey acting weird but didn't think much of it. But, it got to the point of Spacey physically harming Oreo, and Fishy slowly but surely caught on that something was terribly wrong and forcefully ended their friendship. Fishy had trust issues for a while after this, and while she eventually recovered, she was still more cautious with people than she was before this crisis. Avalon Fishy met Oreo as a quiet, young adult. He didn't seem to have many friends that he hung out with, and his magic was super cool, so she hoped she'd be able to get him to both warm up to others and show her even more cool magic-y stuff. She was also pretty curious about what was up with his eye and wanted to find it out eventually. She'd bug him about it a lot. After the Spacey incident, she was much more respectful to him, and knowing what the patch was for, at least ''now, she kept quiet about that too. Seraph Friend (nothing specific) Uni Acquaintance (nothing specific) Burrito Burrito is currently Fishy's pet dog. He previously belonged to Spacey. She took him in after the Spacey Incident. Trivia *Fishy was originally the cat personification of a Terraria character, and possessed no name. **She was an orange cat with a white underbelly, feet, tail tip, and a large blaze. **She also tended to wear whatever items the Terraria character had and was generally just a mirror of that character. **Items she had commonly included: a torn black cape, ice wings, a Santa hat, and the Terra Blade sword. *"Fishy" was one of the first proposed names for the character, based on the username "Fishyviolet," which Fishyviolet has used since they were three years old. **This was quickly dropped. *"Viola" was a name tossed around, but never really fit well enough to keep. *"Fishy" eventually returned and stuck. *Fishy is left pawed. * ]The shape of the ear notch is inspired by a scene in Moonkitti's Starkits Prophecy. Previously it came in from the side, not the top, and was less clean. *Fishy is an idealized version of Fishyviolet with negative characteristics added to make her more believable a character. *Fishy's favorite color fluctuates immensely, but lots of the times is a shade of pink, blue, or green. *Fishy loves the internet, games, and consuming other media, especially where you don't have to do much things **specifically anime and youtube *Fishy took an interest in psychology. *Fishy is extremely hesitant to get romantically invested in anyone, and this has always been the case. Category:Characters